gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernadette
'Bernadette'http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2407387/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 was a handmaiden of House Lannister who served in the Red Keep. Biography Background Season 2 She is a handmaiden to Sansa Stark. She finds Sansa and Shae trying to turn over her mattress to conceal Sansa's first flowering. She attempts to inform Queen Cersei but Shae threatens her with a knife to keep quiet. Nevertheless, the Queen is informed by Sandor Clegane."A Man Without Honor" Season 3 Bernadette continues to be assigned to Sansa. She announces Tyrion Lannister when he calls on Sansa to "propose" to her."The Climb" Season 4 Bernadette continues to spy on Tyrion for Cersei and discovers that his real secret lover is actually Shae. She then enters Cersei's chambers, while Jaime is present, to inform her of something "important"."Two Swords" Season 6 After Sansa's departure from King's Landing, Bernadette now seems to be serving Cersei herself. She notifies Cersei that a ship has arrived from Dorne."The Red Woman" Later, at the day of Cersei's trial by the Faith, she helps Cersei into her clothes, moments before the Destruction of the Great Sept."The Winds of Winter" Season 7 Following Cersei's coronation, Bernadette begins to wear dark robes and cut her hair short as the court fashion for women is now mimicking Cersei's appearance. One morning, Bernadette goes to the Queen's room to inform her that Tycho Nestoris is waiting for her. While there, Bernadette spots an undressed Jaime in the bed of his sister, as Cersei decides that they would no longer hide their incestuous love affair. Although clearly surprised, Bernadette is wise enough not to comment and to simply deal with Cersei's instructions right away."The Queen's Justice" Season 8 As much of Cersei's household perishes when Daenerys Targaryen damages the Red Keep with dragonfire, it is likely that Bernadette is killed in the Battle of King's Landing."The Bells" Appearances Behind the scenes There is no character named "Bernadette" in the novels, and it doesn't seem to match their fantasy world. The character is never actually called that aloud and the name is apparently purely from the filming credits. This name was probably given after Bernadette Caulfield, one of the major producers on the TV series. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, both Sansa and Tyrion are aware that all of Sansa's maids are spies for Cersei. Thus Sansa is careful not to reveal her true feelings to any of them and Tyrion takes precautions when he meets Shae. When Tyrion hears servants joke about him that he still has not had sex with Sansa, he figures that Sansa's maids are the ones who spread the gossip. Tyrion complains to his father about Sansa's maids being women in Cersei's service. Tywin answers nonchalantly that if Tyrion doesn't like his wife's servants, he can dismiss them and hire new ones. Tyrion does so, hiring Shae (who unlike in the series, is utterly indifferent to Sansa) and another woman named Brella. Sansa feels more comfortable around them, but is still careful. References ru:Бернадетт fr:Bernadette Category:Smallfolk Category:Handmaidens Category:Spies Category:Servants and retainers of House Lannister Category:Westerosi Category:Deceased individuals